thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethiopia (New Union)
The Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia (Amharic: የኢትዮጵያ ፌዴራላዊ ዲሞክራሲያዊ ሪፐብሊክ, ye-Ītyōṗṗyā Fēdēralāwī Dīmōkrāsīyāwī Rīpeblīk) is a country located in Central and East Africa. It is the fourth most populous country in the world, and the most populous in Africa with over 530 million people and the second largest country in the world, and the largest country by total area in Africa at 10,805,843 square kilometres (4,171,816 square miles). The capital is Addis Ababa, which is the fourth largest city in Ethiopia with an estimated 10.5 million people. The largest city and one of the largest cities in the world is Kinshasa, which is the industrial and economic centre of Southern Ethiopia with an estimated 25.5 million people, followed by Khartoum, the industrial and economic centre of Northern Ethiopia with an estimated 25 million people. Ethiopia is bordered by Cyrenaica and Egypt to the north, Chad, Central African Republic and the Republic of the Congo to the west, Djibouti to the southeast, the United States of South Africa (USSA) to the south, and the East African Federation (EAF) to the east. With an estimated GDP of $25.5 trillion, Ethiopia is by far the largest and most well-developed national economy in Africa. It has now emerged as the sole industrial and military global superpower on the continent, with the largest and most powerful military force in Africa and one of the world's five largest national economies. History Reformation Although Ethiopia was on the verge of breaking up in 1991 the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics of the Soviet Union decided to try and help opposition leader Merera Gudina regain control of the country. Their were two major problems with this though, the Tigrayan People's Liberation Front wanted to install its chairman Meles Zenawi as president and was still fighting government forces and Gudina's groups, while the Eritrean People's Liberation Front continued to fight the Ethiopian forces in Eritrea. Therefore the USSR supplies arms and equipment to Gudina and the capital was soon overun by his forces. With the capital in Gudina's hands though the government and TPLF surendered leaving the door open to peace talks between the EPLF and Ethiopia. Gorbachev therefore decided to travel to Eritrea to fund pro federation activities in Eritrea with Soviet equipment and arms. The pro-federation forces soon gained control of the Eritrean resistance movement and agreed to form a federation with Ethiopia. Gorbachev sugested that each of the nationalities in Ethiopia and Eritrea would become their own republics which would be sovereign states with control over all but international affairs. The Ethiopian federation was therefore formed on November the 12th with Gudina as a temporary president until elections could be held. Early Years Gudina won the next election under the supervision of the Soviet and EU supervisors, the Elections were legitimate and the EU and USA both decided to resume aid shipments to Ethiopia. In the first years of his presidency Gudina spent millions of US dollars on improving Ethiopia's economy and national infrastructure. Gudina ordered food to be stockpiled and by 1996 Ethiopia was the largest economy in East Africa with only Egypt matching it in the whole of Africa. Therefore Gudina was able to begin financing the rest of his plans including a rebuilding of the Ethiopian road, telegraph, electric, and hospital network, billions of dollars continued to flow into Ethiopia though and the economy was also proving money to keep the governments programs in budget. With Ethiopia rebuilt to a stronger level then it was under the PDRE and Derg, Gudina was re-elected in 1999 as president and was able to continue his plans to rebuild Ethiopia and its armed forces. Military Developments With the majority of his reforms in place Gudina felt that he now had enough public support to try and remove the prominent position that the military had in public policies. In an unprecedented move that reminded people of the Derg regime Gudina had all military officials associated with the old regime removed from positions of power and sent to prison and replaced by people chosen from his own government. In addition to this Gudina arranged a deal with the USSR to transfer new equipment to Ethiopia to replace its current equipment, this included the majority of the USSR's old equipment including T-72 tanks, Mikoyan Gurevich MiG-29 fighters, Sukhoi Su-25 attack fighters, Sukhoi Su-27 fighters and a variety of ships from the Soviet Navy including Kara-class guided-missile cruisers and Sovremenny-class guided-missile destroyers. In adition to this however the Ethiopian Navy ordered one Kiev-class aircraft carrier from the Soviet Union on the condition that the Ethiopian Federation provide funding for the Yakovlev Yak-41 VTOL fighters and the new Admiral Kuznetsov-class aircraft carrier under construction, Varyag which would be shared with the Ethiopian Navy. Ultimately, the Ethiopian Navy also ordered one 85,000 tons Ulyanovsk-class nuclear-powered supercarrier However all these developments upset many in the military and in January 2004 the world was shocked when a group of Ethiopian Air Force and army officers attempted to size control of the capital of the most secure nation in East Africa. However the Ethiopian Navy remained totally loyal and the Naval Infantry and FAA attempted to retake the capital. They succeeded a week later when they retook the capital and democratic government was restored. Intervention in Somalia In October 2004 al-Qaeda operatives in the Somali republic of Ethiopia planted a bomb in the city of Dire Dawa which exploded and killed 245 people. The Ethiopian security services conducted an investigation into the incident and concluded that the attack had been planned in Somailia by al-Qaeda in conjunction with the Islamic Courts Union (The government of Somalia excluding Somaliland). In response to this Ethiopia launched an invasion of Somalia with Ethiopian Army troops capturing several large border towns within 24 hours. ICU troops couldn't survive against the far superior Ethiopian forces in open combat and retreated into the countryside where local knowlage favoured them. It wasn't enough however, as the USSR, angered by attacks on its citizens declared its support for the Ethiopian invasion and began shipping combat troops to Somalia. Within a week Ethiopian forces, backed by the Soviet Army, had captured the capital of Mogadishu and secured parts of southern Somalia. Ethiopian expansion Due to the invasion of Somalia, Ethiopia decided to launch another invasion, this time on Sudan to stop the violence in the Darfur region, and to ensure that it would never again be used as a base of operations for al-Qaeda. Backed by both the USSR and USA due to its role in the War on Terrorism, Ethiopian ground forces supported by the Soviet Army and the Ethiopian Air Force began the invasion in 2005 by the launch of 150,000 Ethiopian combat troops into northern Sudan and secured the main port city of Port Sudan without use of violence, which surprised the two world superpowers. With Port Sudan secured, the Ethiopian Navy began shipping supplies and equipment to the Ethiopian ground forces. After the secure of Port Sudan, Ethiopian ground forces now secured the capital city of Khartoum. With the capital secured, Sudan was now recognized as part of Ethiopia and the Sudanese President Omar al-Bashir was arrested. Fearing that the Second Congo War in the Democratic Republic of the Congo would spread to the rest of Africa, Ethiopia, USSR and USA agreed to launch an invasion and secure the devastated nation to also be part of Ethiopia. 100,000 Ethiopian combat troops invaded the devastated nation and secured the capital city of Kinshasa, and defeated the rebels. The Democratic Republic of the Congo and Republic of the Congo were conquered and annexted by the Ethiopia Ethiopian economic tiger After Sudan and the Democratic Republic of the Congo were conquered and recognized as Ethiopian republics, Ethiopia began to rebuild the devastated Democratic Republic of the Congo and modernized the infrastructure in Sudan, thanks to the highly-developed Ethiopian economy. Now with the enormous Sudanese petroleum industry under Ethiopia's control, the nation saw an economic miracle with growth rates over 10 percent and high-rise construction booms occured in Addis Ababa, Kinshasa and Khartoum, the three largest cities. Khartoum became the first Special Economic Zone (SEZ) in 2005, and has seen an construction boom in highrise buildings, with now over 150 completed supertall skyscrapers, more than any other city in the world. The largest of these is the 1,000-meters (3,300 feet) Khartoum Tower, the tallest building in the world, which was completed in 2010. Port Sudan in northern Sudan has been transformed into the largest and busiest port in Africa, and one of the world's busiest ports. In 2008, the Ethiopian government launched a $50-billion megaproject to develope the infrastructure in Ethiopia and build new gas pipelines from Khartoum to Port Sudan for gas exports. By 2018, the nominal GDP surpassed the $25-trillion mark, with Ethiopia recognized as a global economic and military superpower. Government Ethiopia is a federation made up of 5 republics, 15 states and four chartered cities (Addis Ababa, Dire Dawa, Kinshasa and Khartoum). These republics have similar powers to the ones in the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics of the Soviet Union, with them being granted control over most domestic affairs with the central government in Addis Ababa coordinating military, economic and foreign policy. This has however caused people to question whether the country is in fact one nation although it is represented as such on the world stage. Foreign Relations Ethiopia retains its strong relations with the former Soviet Bloc nations and is still the USSR's largest ally in Africa. It remains a strong ally of the other socialist nations and acts as the unofficial leader of those nations that try to distance themselves from the USSR. Military The Ethiopian Armed Forces is the largest and most powerful in Africa. Equipped with large numbers of Soviet equipment, the Ethiopian military acts as the primary force in United Nations and African Union peacekeeping operations in Africa as well as acting in the governments interests. However the large amount of training that it receives from the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics of the Soviet Union has led to some accusing it of merely being the USSR's "arm in Africa" although this is total untrue. The Ethiopian Ground Forces of Ethiopia are known as the Ethiopian Army. They are the second best in Africa and are equipped with a variety of Soviet equipment. It consists of 1,000,000 men split in 100 divisions, there are 50 infantry divisions consisting of 10,000 men equipped with AK-74 assault rifles along with special equipment such as RPG-9's and Dragunov SVD sniper rifles. In addition it consists of 30 mechanized divisions consisting of infantry mounted in BMP-2 IFV's and 4 armored divisions equipped with T-72 and E-95 (An Ethiopian manufactured version of the T-90 tank) tanks. The Ethiopian Air Force is the air arm of the Ethiopian Armed Forces, Like the rest of the Ethiopian Armed Forces it is one of the largest and best in Africa and one of the largest air forces in the world. It operates more than 3,600 aircraft and is equipped with planes from a variety of suppliers from the East and the West including the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics of the Soviet Union, the United States, People's Republic of China and the United Kingdom. This variety of suppliers is represented by the large variety of equipment it uses, the main combat aircraft of the EAF are the Sukhoi Su-27, Yakovlev Yak-41, Northrop F-20 (The F-20 Program was restarted by Northrop in 1995 as an upgrade for F-5 users), English Electric Canberra, Antonov An-12, Mil Mi-24 and the Mil Mi-8. It is also the only operator of the Tupolev Tu-160 and Tupolev Tu-95 strategic bombers outside of the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics of the Soviet Union. It operates 24 Tupolev Tu-160, ordered from the USSR in the late 1990s and delivered to the Ethiopian Air Force by the early 2010s. The Ethiopian Navy is the largest and best funded of all three Ethiopian Services with its homebase at Mogadishu, and unlike the EAF and Army which only compete on a continental level the Ethiopian Navy can maintain a presence in any body of water in the world on a moments notice. Showing Ethiopia's status as a recognized military superpower, it has undergone a gargantuan expansion since the late 1990's which has seen the order of one 85,000 tons nuclear-powered Ulyanovsk-class supercarrier, one 45,000 tons conventional-powered Kiev-class aircraft carrier, one Kara-class guided-missile cruiser, eight Sovremenny-class guided-missile destroyers, twelve Burevestnik-class frigates, several squadrons of OSA-II missile boats, four Kilo-class attack submarines and a single Gulf-class ballistic missile submarine, all from the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics of the Soviet Union. In addition to this the Ethiopian Navy shares the 67,500 tons aircraft carrier Varyag with the Soviet Navy, operating it for six months each year. The Ethiopian Navy is also planning to order one 156,000 tons nuclear-powered Shtorm-class super-heavy supercarrier, one 85,000 tons nuclear-powered Ulyanovsk-class supercarrier, two 36,500 tons nuclear-powered Kirov-class guided-missile battlecruisers, four Slava-class guided-missile heavy cruisers and one 48,000 tons Typhoon-class intercontinental ballistic missile submarine for the surface fleet. It also conducts naval exercises with the Indian and Soviet navies each year in what is known as the GOASIE (Gulf of Aden Soviet, Indian, and Ethiopian) exercises. The most recent of these was GOASIE XI which saw two task forces of Indian, Ethiopian and Socialist ships competing for control of the Gulf. The Ethiopians were part of the Indian task force and although they were defeated by the Socialists they performed well and the crews of the Ethiopian aircraft carrier ''ENV Ethiopia'' (ordered Kiev-class aircraft carrier) were praised for their skill. Once the new ships that have been ordered arrive, the Ethiopian Navy will become the fourth largest navy in the world (after Soviet Navy, United States Navy and People's Liberation Army Navy), and the world's third largest operator of aircraft carriers with five active aircraft carriers. Economy Category:New Union Category:Nations (New Union) Category:Superpowers (New Union)